Kagome
by VYYumi
Summary: Kaito goes back to the abandoned orphanage where he lost his brother, Akaito. What will happen when he seems 'Them' again? *Yes there will be pairings* *HIATUS*


Kagome, Kagome.

_Ten years ago._

"Come on, Akaito-nii! They said that the orphanage was in the middle of the woods... We're almost there! I'm sure we're almost there!"

Six year old Kaito Shion and his older sibling, ten year old Akaito Shion, were traveling to an old abandoned orphanage near their home. The Shions were a rich family, and there were many children.  
After a while, the brothers reached the decrepit building.

"Kaito... Are you sure about this?... It's pretty creepy here! Mother wouldn't here.. She and Father will be home soon! The maids and butlers are probably looking everywhere for us!"

"They won't be looking for us now! We always wander off. I want to see the inside! Zeito, Kikaito, Taito, Nigaito, MoKaito, and the girls wouldn't go.. You promised!"  
Kaito pled for Akaito to go into the building.

"Fine, fine..." Akaito mumbled.

Kaito grabbed his older brother's hand and ran in. They wandered around, going in room after room, until they found a back door.

"Hey.. Another door. Let's check out this room." Akaito grabbed the rusted doorknob and opened the door.

The two looked in the room, and their eyes widened. There were children in there. No older than twelve years old. They were all wearing kimonos.  
There was a boy with pink hair, and gold eyes, and looked around twelve. a girl with long black hair, and blue eyes, looked around eleven. A boy with black hair, and gold eyes, looked around six or seven. There was a girl, with red hair and curls, and red eyes, who looked ten years old.  
There were three more children, two boys, and a girl. One with green hair, and green eyes, and one with silver hair in a ponytail, and red eyes.  
The girl had purple hair, and purple eyes.

"Oh. Hello t-there! We h-have been w-waiting for v-visitors for a very l-long time! I am M-Mizki!" The girl with black hair said- who was apparently Mizki said.  
"Let me i-introduce y-you to e-everyone! W-we have lived h-here for a l-long time..." Mizki smiled, then looked sorrowful.

Kaito whispered to Akaito, "Brother... I'm scared... They seem nice and all, but this place has been abandoned for a long time..."

"I know.. Let's just give them time... Maybe it's just a prank! J-Just a little harmless prank..." Akaito stuttered out of fear.

Yuma nodded at Mizki, and she spoke, "W-Well! The oldest one here is my Onii-chan, Yuma! He is twelve, he also is our leader figure." Mizki pointed to the pink haired boy.  
"I am Mizki of course, and I am e-eleven years o-old, and t-the girl over t-there is T-Teto! She i-is ten." The red haired girl waved to the brothers.  
"The boy with green hair is G-Gumo. H-He i-is eleven..." She blushed a bit when talking about Gumo.  
"Defoko is the girl with purple hair, and Dell is the one with silver hair." She pointed to the children.  
"Defoko is nine, and Dell is seven, and l-last but n-not least, R-Rei! He i-is s-six..." Mizki finished.

"Now, why don't you two introduce yourselves?" Teto spoke and smiled at the two boys.

"I am Kaito Shion, and this is my older brother, Akaito." Kaito and Akaito bowed at the children.

Gumo spoke, "Well, why don't we all play a game! This'll decide if you guys leave or not.."

Yuma smirked at what Gumo said, "Yes... Gumo is right... Let's play a good game of our version of Kagome... Dell, explain the rules."

Kaito and Akaito have played Kagome with their siblings before. They were curious to how the kids twisted it.

"Yuma... May Defoko speak for me? I don't want to speak..." Dell whispered to Yuma. The Shions couldn't hear them, and were curious how they had unnatural hearing.

"Yes. Defoko, go ahead and explain the rules." He nodded at Defoko.

"Alright! Well, we surround you, the 'Demon' like how you normally play, if you answer who is behind you correctly, you get to leave, but if you answer incorrectly, you will lose a limb due to one of us chopping it off, and playing with us for eternity~!"  
Defoko said cheerfully.

"W-Wait, w-what?!" Kaito and Akaito spoke together, terrified.

"Hehe... I hope the red one loses..." Rei giggled, taking a liking to Akaito.

"Those are the rules, and if you two try to run before playing, you both will be killed." Dell spoke out.

Teto walked up and linked her arm with Yuma's, they seemed to be a couple. "Now. Who will go first, Kaito, or Akaito?" Teto giggled.

"I-I will..." Kaito took a step forward.

Akaito didn't want Kaito to play, but he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything.

"Well, let's play!" Defoko and Mizki said in unison.

Dell, Akaito, Mizki, Yuma, Defoko, Teto, and Rei all surrounded Kaito. Akaito was given a long knife, and he looked at all the weapons the kids had.  
He noticed all the orphans had a knife.

"Now, who would like to sing?" Yuma looked at each orphan, and Akaito.

"I will, if you would like me to." Dell chirped.

"Alright! Let's begin..." Yuma grinned darkly.

All the kids started circling around a blindfolded Kaito, with knives behind their backs, and Dell started singing.

"_Circle you, circle you Tightly so you can't escape us What game would you like to play now?_

_When the moonlight brightly beams What good friends we are to be!_

_Circle you, circle you Who is standing behind you?_" Dell finished singing the phrase.

Kaito took a guess.

"I-Is i-it... Umm... G-Gumo?" Kaito managed to get his guess out.

Teto spoke, "Yes! You're right Kaito! You can leave. Now, it is Akaito's turn."

All the orphans surrounded Akaito, while Kaito watched from in front of the door.

This time they all sang to make it more difficult to be detected, while they started walking in a circle around Akaito.

"_Circle you, circle you Tightly so you can't escape us What game would you like to play now?_

_When the moonlight brightly beams What good friends we are to be!_

_Kagome, Kagome Who is standing behind you?_" They finished the now frightening verse.

Akaito said quietly, "... U-Uh... I-Is i-i-it... D-Dell?..."

"NOPE! Haha~ You get to stay with us forever, Akaito~!" Rei laughed.

Akaito looked behind him, and saw Teto raising the blade, aiming for his arm.

"NO!" Kaito screamed.

Kaito saw the room and the children change before his eyes. The knife that Teto had was already bloodied, the walls were yellowed and stained with blood.  
He took a quick glance at his brother, his expression changing from a surprised look, to an absolutely terrified when he looked at the knife coming down on him.  
Kaito noticed the kids' clothing changed as well. Their kimonos were old, and bloodied. They all had bloody bandages, and some had a missing limb.

Akaito said his supposed 'last words' to Kaito, "I'll miss you, Kaito!" He smiled at him before the knife hit his arm, and Kaito ran out as to not see Akaito in agony.

Little did Kaito know he would be seeing Akaito when he got older.


End file.
